Twilight From An Angle
by States of Being
Summary: AU Fic. All characters are human for this story. Bella has discovered that Edward isn't all she thinks he is. R &R! Warning: if you don't wanna see lots of death, avoid this story! Rated for violence, blood, language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Revenge

A Twilight Fanfic

A/N: This is an alternate universe fic, which you will quickly be able to tell by the opening chapter I have entitled Revenge. It is also all human, and the main Cullen family is not together. You may flame if you must, but I've kind of grown tired of the typical "I love Edward and nothing will ever change that" story line. I respect it, but I refuse to write it all the time. Hope you enjoy this fic.

Bella's POV

I was dressed in black from head to toe, wearing boots with retractable blades in the heels, one of the useful gifts from Victoria, a rose ring surrounded by a huge dragon on my left index finger to enhance my powers, and sleeves that almost hid my knuckles. I had a simple black hood over my face to hide my identity, at least until I wanted to make it known.

The wind began to blow fiercely as I walked down the dirt road towards his house with an unexplainable anger burning in my soul. I'd never felt an anger this powerful before, and I have to say, it feels good.

As I rounded the corner into his yard, I found him exactly where Victoria had told me he would be - sitting in his back field, making out with that whore he calls a girlfriend. What a disgrace to the word.

Eyes burning red, I screamed at him, "WE HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS!" My voice echoed around off the trees, making it sound like there was more than one of me. I kind of liked it. Made me sound more intimidating than I was.

He nearly fell over in shock. "Niana, get inside and call Jasper, Alice, and send a text to Bella. They might be able to help." He managed to regain his balance and stood, staring me down, not that it would do anything but fuel my anger.

She did as she was told, bolting inside and I could practically hear her pounding out the numbers of the people he told her to dial. She finished Jasper's number first. "Hello, is Jasper there?... He's at work? Oh, okay... No, I don't need to leave a message."

Next it was Alice. "Is Alice there?... Hey, I'm a friend of Edward's. He's in some sort of trouble and he seems to... Hello?" Alice had disconnected, as I knew she would. Next she sent a text message to 'Bella', saying, 'It's Niana. I'm over at Edward's and he's in trouble. HELP!

As she was coming back outside, I was amazed that she didn't hear my cell phone going off, but with her shock to see me flying in the air, dodging a flurry of feet and fists that belonged to Edward, I don't blame her for not noticing.

In an almost invisible movement, I caught him by the throat and simply held him above the ground and began to squeeze, closing off his airways. He started to gag and his face was slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen.

The whore screamed, "Let him go!"

Turning and glaring at her with glowing red eyes, I flicked my wrist casually, sending Edward spinning through the air like a tornado before he collapsed onto the ground. He rose and ran at me in one movement, but it wasn't fast enough. I reached into a pocket on my belt, pulled out one of my throwing knives and tossed it into his left shoulder. The force caused him to be pushed back into a fence post. While he was partially immobilized, I grabbed another knife and threw it into his right shoulder, pinning him to the post.

This all happened in the span of about 3 seconds and Niana had just begun to scream and started to run towards him, but my reflexes were too fast. I had my .38 Magnum up and out, aiming right between her eyes. Making my voice as icy as I could, I said, "You take one more step, your pretty little head is going to look like an exploded cantaloupe."

She gasped, tears still pouring down her face like rivers and whimpered, "Edward..."

He forced a smile, even though he was in obvious pain. "Bella will come. She loves me, I know she does." He looked at me and said confidently, "She'll kill you before you kill me."

"I know that she's moved on. She loved you in a moment of weakness. It wasn't true love - it was infatuated, pathetic love. She finally realized what a lousy bastard you are." I slowly pulled down my hood, lips curled up in a cruel smile. My amber eyes shone in the darkness, twin suns in a space-like void.

He was visibly shocked. Good. That was the idea. "Bella? One minute you're telling me you love me, the next you're trying to kill me? What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in disbelief, as if what he was feeling and seeing was a really bad nightmare.

I walked forward and stared him right in the face. My voice was full of malice and venom, my goal to cut him right through to his soul. To make him feel worthless like he'd made me feel. "I don't love you anymore."

Before I knew what was happening, he had leaned forward and kissed me. I shoved him away and spat a few times on the ground at his feet. "You taste like whore," I said, disgusted that I'd even kissed him willingly before while wiping off my mouth with the back of my hand.

For some odd reason, this idiot had a stupid smirk on his face. Time to wipe it off. Kicking down on the back of one of my heels, I popped the knife from its sheath and stabbed down into his foot, making him roar with pain. Before he could react, I had another knife out and was ready to use it.

The roars of pain intensified as the blade from my heel dug in deeper. They were music to my ears.

"Get outta here, Niana! Save yourself! It's me she wants, not you!" he managed to gasp out in between ragged breathing.

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "There's no way I'm leaving Edward. I love you. We'll get outta this together," she said, but not daring go anywhere near him. The only smart thing she's probably ever done.

Edward looked at me. "Just let her go. It's me you want, just let her go. I love her, okay?"

Something inside me snapped. My eyes shifted from amber to steel gray. Without even turning from him, I snapped my right arm up, aimed the gun and pulled the trigger once. The bullet hit Niana straight between the eyes, causing her neck to snap back with a loud CRACK. Even if the bullet didn't kill her, the force from the .38 slug hitting her did.

Not caring if he ripped open his muscles, Edward managed to tear out the blades and ran towards her, cradling her body as if she had just been knocked out, as if she was sleeping. "No, don't leave me Niana... don't you dare leave me!" He kissed her paling lips and began to cry. "Don't die on me Niana. I love you!"

He finally gave up on trying to get her back and turned to me, eyes burning with a rage unlike anything I'd ever seen. It almost rivaled my own anger. "Bella, you little BITCH!" he said, each word getting louder until he was roaring.

I grabbed the two knives from the ground by the fence posts and held them in front of his eyes. "I hope you..." I sliced open his neck as I finished my thought. "... bleed to death like the pig you are!" I moved away and continued to rant. "I want you to lose three pints of blood for every time you left me! I want each tear I shed to equal one minute of time that you'll end up bleeding! Every nightmare should equal a notch on the scale of pain that you end up feeling!"

I turned and walked away, then stopped. "Have fun dying slowly," I said before continuing to walk away laughing.

I came back a few hours later to check on him. He was dead, still holding Niana in his arms. It had been three hours. That's great, because he died... but it still wasn't long enough for me. It should have been more agonizing. He never suffered enough.


	2. reveleations

Chapter 2

Revelations

A/N: Thanks to the one person who reviewed this so far! This chapter goes out to you, razzledazzle96! Also, please people, REVIEW! I love feedback; good or bad, if need be, so send it in!

Bella's POV

I snapped awake, sweat pouring out of every pore of my body, causing my thin bed sheets to cling to my slender frame. I was breathing like I'd just run a marathon, my eyes probably round like saucers.

I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand beside me. 3:15 AM. Ugh, I'd only slept for 4 hours. A smile crept onto my face. It had been 7 hours since that stupid pig died. If there was a silver lining on my cloud, it must have changed to gold by now.

Grinning from ear to ear now, I slung myself out of bed, into a pair of slippers and a bathrobe before heading downstairs to get something to eat. I was awake and there was no way I could back to sleep, even if I tried.

As I entered the kitchen, I noticed a dark shadow in the corner of the room. A high-pitched voice reached my ears, each word filled with sadness and fear. "How could you do that to me, Bella? He didn't deserve that!"

In a flash, I was on top of the shadow, pinning its throat to the wall with one hand while another curled into a fist. "I did what I had to," I snarled, eyes flashing in the darkness. "He got what he deserved, that's for sure, no matter what you say!" I let go of her throat as I moved away from Alice Jenkins, my ex-best friend.

"He wronged you, and I can understand never forgiving him, but I think you took this a little too far!" she protested, her hazel eyes filling with tears as she spoke. "You're not God, Bella! You can't go around letting people live and die at your hand!"

I whirled around again, just before I had reached the counter. Good thing for her I did, because I left my weapons there after I cleaned all the swine blood from them. "I had every right to do what I did! If that had been Jasper out there, don't you dare tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing!"

A single tear leaked from her eye and down her cheek. "I wouldn't have done that, not to Jasper, not to Edward, not to…" She never finished her sentence, as my voice overtook hers and she shriveled into a corner as I screamed.

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION HIS NAME IN MY PRESCENCE! IS THAT CLEAR?" I roared, my voice ending the word 'clear' with a low growl. Exhaling through my nose, I turned to the stove and started to make some scrambled eggs. "You should leave Alice. I don't want to hurt you."

She had recovered and was heading for the back door. "No, you're wrong Bella. You already hurt me. You killed a part of me when you killed him. I thought I could have talked some sense into you. I guess I was wrong. You're too much like Niana than you ever realized."

A shuriken took her in the shoulder and she screamed a long, high-pitched note that would have shattered glass if she'd been an opera singer.

I was on her before she'd hit the ground. "I… am nothing like HER!" I spat, holding my foot on her chest. "She's a malicious whore who steals whatever she wants! If she had wanted Jasper, it would have been him. If she'd wanted Rosalie, she'd have gotten her one way or another." I got right down in her face. I could smell the fear radiating off her like I could smell the burning eggs in the griddle a few feet away. "I would never have hurt anyone like that."

"But you did, Bella. You didn't just hurt someone, you killed. You can't fix that. It won't heal, like a broken bone. It's final."

I nodded. "I'm damn glad I did it too. That bastard got what he deserved and now they're both rotting in hell."

Alice reached up and slapped me across the face. One of her long nails split my cheek open, and I started to bleed. "Do you realize what you just said?" she cried shrilly. "You just called the one person you ever loved a bastard! Does that not get through your head at all?"

I reached down and grabbed her throat as I had Edward's, and lifted her off the ground, letting her toes dangle a few inches. "If he really loved me, we wouldn't be here, having this discussion." I opened the door and threw her out. "Go cry on your boyfriend's grave, why don't you? Just goes to prove that you weren't worthy of having any of them, even Edward."

Alice turned to go, muttering something under her breath.

"You got something to say to me?" I said after her. "You say it to my face!"

She turned back towards me, eyes flashing. "I never wanted Edward and he never wanted me, let's get that clear right now! Second, I blame you for Jasper's death! If he hadn't been trying to save you from that bear when we were kids, he'd still be alive and so would Edward for that matter!"

She was openly sobbing now as she continued. "You're taking away everything that I ever cared about. First Jasper, then Edward… and now you've pushed yourself away from me. I'm alone, the only thing I fear in this world! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? WELL?"

I answered her by closing the door in her face. That life is behind me. I am now what I've always wanted to be – independent, self-reliant, and strong. No one would ever protect me again. I would do that myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An Expected Confrontation

I finished off my breakfast like Alice had never even been there, as if my day was about to go off normally when my phone rang. I let it ring a few times before leisurely walking over to the wall mounted phone. Glancing at the caller ID, I noticed it was Victoria's number. "I was expecting you to call," I said, after I had picked up the receiver.

Victoria chuckled darkly on the other end, her voice crackly with static, signaling the call from a cell phone. "You're always observant Bella. That's why I like you so much. Always eager to get a job done." She paused for a few seconds. "But there's no job yet."

I was taken aback. "Then why are you calling?"

"I just overheard your encounter with the eldest Cullen girl. You handled that nicely. She's bound to be licking her wounds for awhile. Sadly, you forgot about the sisterly love of Rosalie. She's on her way now to rip you limb from limb. I suggest you prepare yourself. You have 2 minutes. Get dressed." Click. The line went dead, signaling I needed to get moving.

I always listened to Victoria. She was now my closest friend, the one who helped me through everything, the one who truly understood me. Now I repay that kindness by carrying out a few favors now and again. I scratch your back, you scratch mine, right?

It's quite early in the morning, but already it seems like it's going to be a dark, rainy day. The clouds are gradually thickening on the horizon, the wind is picking up very quickly. Hmm…. This should make for an interesting battlefield.

I stood outside on my front porch, the wind teasing my hair that hung loose around the shoulders of the same outfit I wore on all of my jobs – the all black jumpsuit with the red accent stripes along the thighs. It held all of my extremely useful gadgets in very easy to reach compartments all over the suit.

I see Rosalie now. She's a shadow moving quickly and silently towards me. She _insists_ on using overly liberal doses of Aqua Reef Old Spice spray deodorant. You can smell her before you see her. I stand with my hands loosely at my sides, simply awaiting her to get into ear shot.

I don't have to wait long. She reaches me quickly to which I call in a very fake happy tone, "Oh, Rosalie! How nice of you to drop by! Care for a cup of coffee? I just put a pot on." I smiled widely, eyes twinkling with sarcasm.

"Drop the nice girl act Bella. What the hell do you think you're doing hurting Alice's feelings like that?" She's trying to find a way to sound all tough and macho, but she's sounding more like a kicked cat that's been left out in the rain for a few days. I laugh loudly and level my gaze on Rosalie.

"Alice is small and weak. It's about time she comes out of the clouds and enters real life. Shit happens," I growl fiercely. I always wanted to fight Rose but never had enough opportunity to push her buttons when Edward and Alice were around, let alone Emmett.

"You aren't God! You can't…" She may have just started ranting, but enough was enough.

"I KNOW I'M NOT GOD!" I roared at her, watching her seem to shrink. " I already got this speech from Alice, and I certainly do _not_ need to hear it from you!" As I speak, I inch ever closer to her, until after I finish speaking, I'm right in her face.

She backs up an inch in shock to the proximity of my face but quickly recovers. A punch is sent straight into my face. It hurts physically but it plays more to my emotional side. I used to think of her as a sister once.

"You've turned into such a bitch Bella!" Her voice is practically spitting fire, like her hair that's blowing in the wind, which had picked up in intensity and I heard a low rumble of thunder in the distance. It was gonna rain… and it was gonna rain HARD.

"Pain, both emotional and physical, is stronger than any form of anger, dear Rosalie," I whisper and chuckled after, knowing full well that speaking in metaphors and riddles is her major pet peeve. Sure enough, she groans and shakes her head.

"You and your damn riddles! That's enough!" She strikes at me again. I quickly grab her fist before it makes contact and start walking towards her, bringing her arm with me. She starts wincing in mild pain, as her arm is set into a very uncomfortable position.

"It's not a true riddle Rosalie. Think about it." With that, I let go and turn my back on her. I know how the rest of this will go.

"I'm not finished!" Rosalie shouts. Her fire is still burning but not for long if I have anything to say about it.

As she pulls me around to face her, with her fist all ready to hit, I throw all my weight into my arm that was waiting for her.

The force of my weight and the force behind it collided into her jaw, knocking her backwards and flipping to the left of me all at once. The force of the connection was a loud THUD in the surrounding area, just as the rain started pouring down from the skies above us.

The rain was a torrential downpour, so the ground and we were both soaked in a matter of seconds. I've never seen a rainfall anything like this, especially in Forks.

As she sat up, I could see blood dripping from her nose. I'd obviously broken it, although I don't remember coming in contact with it… not that I'm complaining. The more pain she's in, the better.

I leaned down towards her, and asked, "How does it feel to be hurt by someone you cared about? How does it feel to be hurt by someone you once considered a sister? Do you feel my pain?" Without another word, I pull out my knife. "Maybe you'll feel the same pain your bastard brother felt. I used this knife to kill him after all."

I expected her to make a comeback, to whine and plead for her pathetic excuse of a life, but she simply stared at the business end of my weapon, eyes glazed over from sheer fear.

"I think I might miss you… but then again… maybe I won't." I put my knife to her throat and smile. "Goodbye Rosalie. Sweet dreams really _are_ made of these… Hmm… that's a favorite song of yours, isn't it?."

With that being the end of our conversation, I slide the blade clean from ear to ear, giving her throat a bloody smile as I severed her jugular vein. Death was quick and mostly painless. Another big change for me – normally I like pain.

I stand and turn back towards my house, the rain pouring off of my face. I sighed, content from a job well done, but eager to finish the job in my favorite way – clean off the blade to be ready for the next job.


End file.
